A selectable one-way clutch is a torque-transmitting device that is capable of establishing a mechanical connection between rotatable driving and driven members of a power transmission. A typical selectable one-way clutch is configured to hold torque in one or two rotational directions using torque holding elements such as spring-biased struts. The struts, which pivot between adjacent races, can be selectively depressed into a corresponding strut well of one of the races via rotation of a selector plate. Engagement of the struts holds torque in both rotational directions, while the depression of the struts into the strut wells allows the selectable one-way clutch to overrun or freewheel in one rotational direction. Because of the non-slipping, direct engagement of the individual struts with the races, selectable one-way clutches are typically applied only at low speeds.